


an iron hand in a velvet glove

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Love, Gloves, M/M, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), otabek: "I don’t know why fingers in the mouth is so hot but it is.", very vague dom/sub undertones, yuri: "Try letting your chicken fingers cool off before you eat them."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Otabek couldn't seem to get those gloves off his mind.





	an iron hand in a velvet glove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 for the prompt "Otabek in the dressing rooms with one of Yuri's gloves."

Otabek sat at on the bench in the empty locker room, resting his elbows on his knees, his skates long since unlaced. Outside, the Grand Prix gala was still in full swing. In Otabek’s hands was one of Yuri’s gloves, the one he’d pulled off with his teeth during the routine. _God._ A week ago—no, _three days ago_ , he never would have dreamed that he might do something like that on a world stage, but then.... This was Yuri. Yuri seemed to have a way of coaxing out the unexpected.

The glove was black and fingerless. It reminded Otabek of a motorcycle glove, but the fabric was too thin to be made of leather—faux leather, maybe? It was smooth against the pads of Otabek’s fingers. He remembered the way it felt to yank off that first glove—smooth, fluid, effortless. How easy it had been, to fall into that role.

There was a sound at the rink-side entrance to the locker room, and Otabek looked up. It was Yuri, still dressed in his too-loose tank top and too-tight pants. He was holding the twin to the glove in Otabek’s hand.

“Beka!, Where the fuck have you been?” Yuri came to a stop just in front of Otabek, looking down at him from above the bench. “You’ve got my other glove, right? They want an encore after the regularly scheduled stuff, some I’m gonna need that back.”

Yuri held out his palm, clearly indicating for Otabek to hand him the glove, but for some reason the angle and the gesture and the look in Yuri’s eye all sparked the memory of that glove between his teeth, Yuri’s finger’s in his mouth. He could feel it, almost. He could _taste_ it.

“Beka?”

When he looked up and met Yuri’s eye, something hot settled in the pit of Otabek’s stomach. For some reason he couldn’t quite place, he found himself reaching to hold Yuri’s arm by the wrist, slowly, gently. Then, as if in a trance, he took the glove and slid it past Yuri’s fingers and onto his hand. Yuri stared, gaze heavy. For a moment, Otabek had the wild thought that Yuri was going to slip his fingers into his mouth again.

Otabek _wanted_ him to.

“There,” Otabek said, clearing his throat. “You’re ready.”

“You bet I am,” Yuri muttered. Then the moment was gone. Something from it still lingered in the way Yuri looked at him on their way out of the locker room, almost like a dare—or maybe that was just Otabek’s imagination. He never had been very good with people.

(Not before Yuri.)

“Let’s give ‘em another show, alright?” Yuri said as they reached door to the rink. “Just follow my lead.”

“I will,” Otabek agreed. He’d follow Yuri anywhere, he knew. The realization should have been more concerning than it was, considering that he’d only really known Yuri for a few days, but that wasn’t quite true, was it? From the moment he’d set eyes on Yuri all those years ago, he knew he’d be looking for him, the same way a sunflower knew to look east at dawn. There was no doubt; Yuri was the only sun he saw.

Otabek couldn’t wait to see what he’d do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Yuri on Ice fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=11444638&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
